A Fallen God, A Surprised Mortal
by Dragons-Flying-High
Summary: Jennifer is having a simple Saturday morning until someone, apparently called Loki, falls out of the sky and into her back garden. He demands that she hide him from those that will seek him out, and reluctantly she agrees. Little did she know that it would get her into a whole new world of crazy.
1. Chapter 1

I mumbled something unintelligible as I saw the time on my bedside clock, and moaned as I got out of bed. The small house my mum had left me when she'd moved was nice and all, but the heating was rubbish, and so I cringed as my bare feet touched the cold laminate flooring of the kitchen. Making my usual cup of coffee - extra strong with three sugars - I plonked myself down on the red sofa, grabbing the remote and switching on the tv. I did what I normally did in the morning, which was check the news. Flicking over to BBC Breakfast, I looked to see if anything of interest had happened. Politicians lying, the recession, some cutesy story they add at the end; just the usual.

I sighed. I remembered when the whole world was on about the 'Battle of New York' that happened about 5 months ago, now the world was back to being plain old boring again. I missed the days where everything new was an adventure to me, but alas those days were long past. I was 22 now, stuck in a house with crap heating, my job working in the bookstore giving me just enough money to get by. Life just couldn't get more boring. I mean Scotland was nice and all, and I'd lived there all my life, but I'd always wanted to see the world, explore it. However exploring cost a lot a lot of money, and the furthest I'd gotten was a trip to France with the school when I was 15.

I was just glad it was Saturday, one of only two days off. I had to work every week day in order to keep myself going. Plus, I kinda enjoyed being in the book store; on the really quiet days I would hide in the staff room and read for a few hours. But still, nonetheless I was glad I had a free day. I planned to say in and maybe catch up on some shows I'd missed. A pretty uneventful day, I had thought.

_Boy was I wrong._

It was 10am, and I sat on the sofa, curled up in my favourite red blanket that my mum had given me when I'd broken my arm at age 13. We'd been doing gymnastics in PE, and I'd screwed up a jump and landed wrong over a vaulting horse. Safe to say that was an experience I never wanted to experience again, I still had the scar on my wrist from surgery. I was still in my pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of black, really comfy leggings, and an oversized tshirt. My long auburn hair was in a mess, but I didn't really care due to me not expecting to meet anyone. My coffee was nearing the bottom of the cup, so I reluctantly got up off the sofa to make myself another and dragged myself to the kitchen again. The floor was as cold as ever, but I shrugged it off as I gave my cup a quick rinse under the tap and sat it down on the worktop, next to the kettle. I flicked the black switch and waited for it to boil, and I found myself staring into empty space, only snapped out of it by the colossal thud that came from the back garden.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I could feel the vibrations through my feet. I stood there, frozen in shock for a few moments, before my brain tried to put together what had happened. The first thing that came to mind was a small earthquake, but then I remembered that I was in Scotland, where earthquakes almost_ never_ happen. My second thought was that someone had dumped something into my back garden, like a pile of rubbish or something, but even something like that wouldn't have made that heavy an impact. The only way to find out, I reasoned with myself, was to go out and see.

Slowly opening the back door, I peered out into my garden. No piles of rubbish, no signs of earthquakes, just a man, lying flat out on his stomach, surrounded by slightly charred grass. My first instinct was to run inside, lock all the doors, and call the police. But when I looked at the side of his head I could see, I saw cuts, and his clothes looked worse for wear aswell. I couldn't tell if he was breathing, but he definitely looked injured. Therefore my second instinct was to drag him inside and see if he was ok. I went with the second one.

Slowly walking over to him, I nudged his side. I got no response, but at that distance I could see he was breathing. Unconscious, but breathing nonetheless. I nudged him once again, this time hard enough to make his roll over slightly. I saw his face; black hair that was slicked back, pale skin, and many cuts and bruises. I'd made up my mind, and so I picked him up as best I could - he was pretty heavy, no doubt because of the weird armour and cape we was wearing - and took him into the house. Dragging him through to the living room, I lay him down on the sofa, and ponded what to do next. I could phone an ambulance, but the fact that he just appeared in my back garden left me with questions I wanted answered. So I decided I'd take care of him myself with my basic first aid skills that I'd forgotten about 5 years ago.

Finding some cotton balls I attempted to clean out the cuts, making an okay job of them as far as I could tell. I had to take the cape off the stupid armour he was wearing in order to check for other injuries, but there was none in sight so I just left him, sleeping on the sofa. I was sitting on the beanbag opposite the tv, sitting there as I waited for him to wake up. Somewhere along the line I have fallen asleep because I got woken up by a voice saying, rather annoyingly, "Midgardian! I demand to know where I am!"

"Huh?" I said, opening my eyes to see the no longer unconscious man standing in front of me, looking quite pissed off. "Em, you're in Scotland. More specifically, Edinburgh, and you just landed in my back garden not long ago," I said back, not liked being shouted at.

"Scotland... I have heard of this place before." the man said, looking out the window and up to the sky. "Was I followed?"

"Em, I don't think so. You just appeared in my garden and I haven't seen anyone since," I replied, still quite confused as to what was going on. "Yeah about that. Why the hell were you in my garden, lying flat on your face?"

"I must have fallen at great speeds without any firm direction.." he mumbled to himself, not really answering my question.

"Fallen? And who are you anyway?"

The man turned to me, a mischievous and dangerous grin on his face. "I am Loki, god of Mischief and Lies. I am no mere mortal like you, I am an Ice Giant. And you," he pointed a finger right at me, "are going to help me hide from those who wish to find me."

"What? Are you serious?" I laughed, trying the hide the slight nervousness in my voice. "Loki? Like, the trickster? Sorry, but I think you're a bit mistaken; that guy's an old Norse legend, I learnt about it when I was in school."

"I am no legend!" the man apparently called Loki shouted at me, looking quite angry now. "I am real! I am a god, and you will obey!"

"Em, yeah, you need to go now. No offence but I don't really like crazy people in my house, thank you very much."

I stood up to try to usher him out the house, but as soon as I got close to him he reeled back, hand raised as if to slap me. "Do not touch me!" he cried, looking _seriously_ pissed off now.

"Look, if you hit me you're going straight to the police station, okay?" I said back, just as fiercely. "We are both _very_ angry at each other right now, so why don't we both just calm down, and try to sort this whole thing out, huh?"

He glared back at me, as if wishing I would drop dead right then, but he eventually lowered his hand, and through gritted teeth said "Very well." I let out a sigh of relief, and directed him back towards the sofa while I sat back down on the bean bag.

"Okay so, you're apparently Loki, a god, who's fallen to earth?"

"Yes."

"And you're "commanding" me to hide you from people following you?"

"Yes."

"And I'm just supposed to act like this is normal?"

"Yes."

I let out an exhausted sigh. I really didn't have time for people like him, and I felt like I was at my wit's end. "Look, Loki, if that is even your real name, I could throw you out of my house right now if I wanted to, and believe me I am very tempted. But you seem a bit lost, so you can stay here for a night. But then you're gone, okay?"

"What must it take to prove to you who I am?" he asked, catching me off guard by actually sounding sincere.

"Oh, I don't know, magic something up or something like that! I can't remember what Loki did from school, all I can remember is that he ran around playing tricks on everyone!" I exclaimed, raising my hands in frustration.

"Hm, well at least they got something right.." he mumbled to himself, looking rather amused. "Fine, I will agree to your terms, but on one condition of my own. If I can prove to you that I am indeed Loki, then you will do as I ask and hide me from those who wish to find me."

I thought very hard about the decision I was about to take. If he was the real Loki, then I was stuck with this guy for god knows how long. Then again, the chances of him _actually_ being Loki were pretty small, so I nodded.

"Fine. Agreed."

"Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some proving to do."

Loki stood up, looking rather pleased with himself, and reached his hand out to him. "Care to join me?" he said, that mischievous grin back on his face. I eyed his outstretched hand with caution, but my curiosity got the better of me and I nervously placed my hand in his. He flashed a smug smile at me before I felt like my entire body was being stretched apart.

And the next thing I knew I was standing on the roof of my house.

"Wha- WHAT!" I said, seeing the sudden change of height from the ground. My head spun as I toppled forward, arms flailing, with the ground approaching me very quickly. I was about to fall head first of my roof when Loki - or whoever he was - caught my left arm, chuckling to himself.

"Now then, we wouldn't want that happening, would we?" he said, pulling my upright as I turned to face him.

"We're on the roof!"

"Yes."

"We were in my living room two seconds ago!"

"Yes."

"And you really are Loki?"

"Yes."

"Well, isn't this just great! Do you mind putting me back where I was!?"

"If you say so."

And just like that I was back, standing in my living room, feeling nauseous. "I think I'm going to be sick.." I gagged as I ran for the bathroom.

"It was only a tiny jump. You mortals really are feeble creatures." Loki muttered, shaking his head.

"Well we're not all gods, okay!" I shouted back at him from the bathroom, my head placed over the toilet as I vomited up my breakfast. The taste was vial in my mouth, but it helped me get back down to reality. After flushing the contents of the toilet away, I came back through to the living room. Loki was just sitting there looking as smug as ever, and I felt a sudden urge to slap him.

"You do remember the terms of our agreement, yes?" he reminded me.

"What? Hiding you? Look, Loki, if I'm a "mere mortal", what good am I to hide you?" I said, trying to get myself of the deal.

"You have knowledge of this realm that will no doubt be useful. You know how to blend in with society, and how to keep a low profile. You have somewhere for me to stay, and you have information I may need." he replied, seeming very calm compared to how I was at that time. "Now, as you agreed, I have proven to you that I truly am Loki, so you will let me stay here."

"If I try to argue my way out of this it's not gong to work is it?" I asked, feeling exhausted.

"Most likely not."

"Fine. You have the spare room, it's up the stairs and to the left. My room is on the right, and you do not enter without knocking," I sighed, figuring that I may as well set some ground rules. "I work every week day, so you'll either be in the book store with me or here, as it's probably not wise you leaving the house without me considering that you're in hiding. You're free to eat whatever you want from the kitchen as long as you clean up afterwards. If you touch my laptop you are dead, god or no god, and please no more teleporting me onto the roof."

"Very well. I agree to these rules." Loki nodded.

"Okay. Well then, I was in the middle of watching something before you landing in the garden, so budge over and pass me the remote."

Loki looked slightly confused as I sat myself down on the sofa, and he eyes the remote with confusion. "Is this the item you seek?"

"Yes Loki, that is the remote. Now may I have it please?" I asked, slightly mocking him. He handed to me and I pressed play from where I'd left off, and proceeded to curl back up into my red blanket.

"Since you know my name, may I know yours?" Loki asked after five minutes of silence.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Jennifer. Everyone calls me Jen, but you can if you want." I replied, only half awake. Loki nodded and turned his attention to the tv, although I could tell that he wasn't actually watching it.

I don't remember how that episode ended, as within five minuets of being back on the sofa I was fast asleep again.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I know I said I wouldn't do this until I'd finished my current stories, but I've just finished watching Thor and The Avengers again and I just _had_ to write this while I had it all in my head. This is really just a vent for me as Tom Hiddleston has become my new celebrity crush (damn you man and you're incredible suits), but I do plan on making this thing a few chapters long. No idea how long exactly, but we'll just see how it goes, okay?

Sorry guys, I get side tracked way too easily.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up on the sofa and Loki was nowhere to be seen, I was quite worried, considering the fact that he was a god of some sorts. It was just past 2 o'clock, and I could hear soft humming coming from the kitchen, which worried me even more. I thought about calling out to see if that was him, but before I could he appeared around the corner, holding a plate with a rather mangled looking sandwich that he'd obviously made. I just looked at him, rather confused, to which he flashed that smug grin at me again.

"Loki, what were you doing in the kitchen?" I asked him, fixing my rather tangled mess of hair.

"I was simply retrieving something to eat. However, your Midgardian items do confuse me slightly." Loki relied, looking down at his sandwich. From what I could tell he'd put cheese, ham, salad and tomatoes in there, which wasn't too bad a combination, but the image of him bumbling around the kitchen trying to find out how the kettle worked made me start giggling.

"What is so funny, mortal?" he asked, confused and slightly annoyed. "I will not be mocked!"

"Okay, sorry, I just.. sorry." I said, controlling my laughter. He just stood there, cape back on, with his weird armour. "You know, you'd do a much better job of fitting in if you changed out of that armour. People on earth don't normally wear stuff like that."

"My armour? It is a symbol of my power, I will no remove it!" he shouted back.

"Fine, but if someone see's you like that I can guarantee that whoever is trying to find you will be there within minutes."

Loki stood glaring at me, but eventually sat down with his sandwich. "Fine, I shall adorn a more appropriate garb."

I expected him to ask me to go get some clothes for him, but instead he simply stared to radiate a low shine. I turned to ask him what the hell was going on, but before I had a chance to speak his weird armour changed into a suit, and I just sat there, gob-smacked.

"Loki.. did you just magically change clothes?"

"I simply projected an image of suitable Midgardian clothes onto my armour. However I cannot keep this up forever, so I am in need of real material." he replied, looking down at the suit he had "projected".

"Em, fine, there's a shopping centre nearby where we can get you clothes. You'll have to pay for it yourself though, I don't have a lot." I agreed, hoping that he wouldn't be a hassle to find clothes for due to his height.

"Do not fret, mortal, I have the means to pay for whatever garbs I wish." Loki replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich. He seemed pretty hungry, but I guess falling from the sky does that to you.

"Okay, can you please stop called me "mortal"? It's really annoying considering you know my name," I asked him raising an eyebrow at him in frustration.

"I apologise, even though that is the proper term."

"No, the proper term is Jennifer, or Jen. Do you want me to call you fallen god?"

"I am no fallen god!" Loki roared, standing up and smashing the plate on the floor, making me jump and have a look of terror spread across my face. He suddenly realised his outburst, and his face went blank once more. He began to pick up the pieces of the smashed plate, even though I insisted I could do it. He simply ignored me though, and once all the bits of shattered ceramic were in him hands, he closed his eyes and concentrated. His hands glowed a soft blue, like the colour of ice, and the cracks in the plate mended themselves, making the ceramic whole again. "I apologise," he said, handing me the plate. I took it from him, and no doubt it was as good as new.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I called you a fallen god, it was kinda out of line." I said, standing up and talking the place back through to the kitchen.

"No, you are right. I am a fallen god," Loki said sympathetically. "Fallen from power, but I will not remain _fallen_." He sounded as if he had a plan, but I didn't want any more plates smashed so I didn't ask any questions.

"Well, I'll go get changed so we can go buy you some clothes, okay?" I half asked, half told him. I wasn't quite sure what kind of mood he was in, as his face gave no hints away. He nodded, and so I quickly headed upstairs to my room, where I grabbed the first thing that I saw; A plain black t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I was only going shopping, so I decided that I didn't need anything special. Then again, when I came back downstairs and Loki stood by the window in his suit, I felt like a commoner stood next to a king. "You ready?" I asked him, snapping him out of whatever he'd been thinking about.

"Yes. How crowded is this place we are going to?" he asked, following me out the door.

"Em, its Saturday so it'll be pretty busy. Don't worry, you'll blend right in, just act human, okay?" I replied, and he smiled at my jest. "Now get in the car."

He complied, and within twenty minutes we were sifting through clothes stores, Loki looking at some items with disgust. "People actually wear these strange items?" he said, looking at a pair of florescent green jeans.

"Well, some people, but they tend not to have a very good taste in clothing," I commented, chuckling at his confusion. "How'd you like this?"

I picked up a black trench coat from the railing and held it up to him. "I think you'd suit it," I said, adding it to the basket I carried on my arm. We'd already gotten quite a lot, and I really hoped he had realised how expensive all of it would be. We wandered past some other racks full of t-shirts, and I saw a rather nice jacket hanging on the wall, the kind I really liked. I went to take a look at it, but the first thing that caught my eye was the price tag on it. £145, and that was it on sale. I sighed, figuring I'd live without it.

"Are you not going to buy that?" Loki asked as I put it back on the rail.

"Nah, It's too expensive. Like I said I don't have much money to waste." I replied, shaking my head. But Loki simply picked it up again and added it to the basket, claiming it as his was off apologising for the plate, even though he'd already fixed it. "Are you sure? You're going to be using a lot of money as it is."

"Yes, I am quite sure," he said back, flashing another grin at me. I rolled my eyes, and simply followed him to the checkout. The girl working the till looked at the amount of clothes in the basket with dismay, and proceeded to scan and bag them all. As the price kept rising higher and higher on the tills display I kept looking to Loki, who just gave me a smile that said 'I have everything covered'.

"That'll be £780 sir," The lady said, shaking her head slightly at the gigantic price. "Will you pay be cash or card?"

"Card," Loki replied, a small silver card in his hands that I was sure wasn't there 5 seconds ago. He again flashed me a smile as he slotted the card into the machine, and entered the four digit code. The card was accepted, the clothes paid for, and we left the shop with strange looks from the worker.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked him about the card.

"The last time I was on earth I looked into what mortals use for currency. Strange things, these small plastic items, but I took it upon myself to create one if ever I-"

"You used magic to make a false bank account that can fool any machine didn't you."

"Yes, along those lines."

"Well, you're buying lunch."

* * *

We sat in a small coffee shop in the middle of the shopping centre, Loki with his glass of water and me with my Mocha. I had pondered why he didn't get a coffee, but he simply stated that "Midgardian drinks are not of his taste."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, if you're a god and all why do you even need my help to hide you?" I asked him, stirring my hot drink with a spoon.

"It is as I said; I need someone from the realm, someone who knows the customs and ways of the people. I need a place to stay, and if I bought accommodation there is no doubt that S.H.E.I.L.D would find me." He explained, talking a sip of his water.

"S.H.E.I.L.D? Who're they?" I asked, but he waved it off.

"Just people who may wish to find me if my brother asks them for help."

"Your brother? That's... Thor, right?" I said, trying to recall the lessons on Norse gods from school. I remembered Thor being the god of thunder, and son of Odin. Loki nodded.

"You say you learnt the Norse myths in school?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I think I was in primary five at the time, so I'd have been... nine or ten." I replied. "I actually really enjoyed learning about them, although the only ones I can remember now are Loki, Thor, and Odin."

"The myths are not very accurate, but they do hold some truths. I, for example, do indeed have a mischievous side," he smiled, looking up from the table. "I am glad you took interest in them."

"Yeah, I was into all those kind of myths when I was little. Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, anything really that sounded interesting. I wanted to be an archaeologist."

"And are you?"

"What? No, if I was an archaeologist I'd be half way around the world digging up fossils. Nope, I'm stuck here in Scotland with my job at the book store for the time being. I'd love to save up and travel someday though."

"You are not happy with your current situation of living?"

"I'm happy with it, sure. My mum left me the house so I don't have to pay rent, I like my job because I'm around books all the time, and I'm fortunate to have a nice car and all. It's just be being selfish really, I should be happy with what I have."

"Wise words," Loki agreed, taking another sip of water. "But how come you never did follow your preferred vocation?"

"I dunno really, everyone told me it wasn't a suitable career and that I should go into something more realistic. I tried for accounting but I hated it, and when my parents divorced my grades took a turn for the worse. I just never got up off my feet really."

"How unfortunate. When I was younger magic and sorcery always caught my eye. Soon I was skilled in the arts of it." Loki mused, thinking back to his upbringing on Asgard. The times he and Thor would fight, and then Odin would call a stop to their bickering and tell them to apologise to each other. He quickly snapped out of his memories, focusing on the conversation at hand.

"Magic? Heh, I used to be really into it aswell. I'd beg my mum to talk me to shows that were put on at the theatre, even though they were never any good. Still, Harry Houdini was still one of my childhood heroes."

"Who is this Houdini you speak off?"

"He was a magician, but he specialised in escapology. He'd put himself in a straight jacket, with massive chains wrapped around him, into a tank of water and he'd escape before he had time to loose his breath."

"He sounds exceptionally talented."

"He was. Anyway, I'm finished my mocha and you don't seem too interested in your water, so we'd better head off home." I said, picking up my handbag. Loki nodded, following me out to the car park where my white car sat. I dumped the clothes in the boot while Loki got into the passenger seat, and within ten minutes we were home.

"Here's all your stuff," I said, handing him the five bags stuffed full of clothes. "Try not to ruin them."

"As you wish."

He held all five bags as if they were made of feathers, carrying them up the stairs into the spare room I'd directed him to. While in the kitchen I could hear the rustling of plastic bags, and my suspicions were confirmed as the god came back downstairs in his new clothes. He wore a black t-shirt with a leather jacket, along with a pair of smart black jeans. I nodded my approval, but he seemed uncomfortable.

"I do not understand this Midgardian clothing. What kind of protection from attack does this serve?"

"Well, typically the only thing me get attacked by here in Scotland is a Haggis." I said, smirking to myself as I decided to have a little fun.

"What on Asgard is a Haggis?" I lost my cool at Loki's confused expression.

"A Haggis is a small, furry, and vicious creature that roams the hills of Scotland, preying on unsuspecting travellers. It digs pit traps to catch its victims, then boils them into a soup."

"These creatures sound vile, I do hope none are nearby and that you have suitable defences against them."

That was when I lost it. I almost fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, Loki's expression getting more and more confused the longer I went on giggling. By the time I had calmed down there was tears in my eyes, and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Were you.. were you trying to fool me? I knew from the start that this was all a rouse, I am that god of lies! I know when you are telling the truth!" Loki tried to bluff, but I was having none of it.

"Sure, whatever you say. Just remember to sleep with one eye open; A Haggis can sneak through a window and have you eaten before you would wake up." I said as I left the room, still in fits of laughter. You know, I thought to myself, maybe having a hiding god in my house wouldn't be so bad.

Heh. Wrong again.


	3. Chapter 3

I counted three days since the god had taken up residence at my home, and each day got more hectic. The first day we'd gone shopping, a simple enough task, and that was a fairly easy day. Day two was when Loki had tried to use the blender, causing massive spills all over the kitchen which we both had to clean up. But the worst was on the third day, as I woke up to the sound of my cat screeching.

"Loki what the hell did you do to my cat?" I shouted as I hurried downstairs. When I entered the kitchen I saw a sight I tried very hard not to laugh at; it looked as if the god and the feline were having a stand off, both glaring at each other with dead set eyes.

"This creature appeared through the small flap in the door, and began to hiss at me," Loki said, not taking his eyes off the poor animal.

"Loki, she probably just doesn't like you," I said as I rolled my eyes. I walked between them, picking up the cat "Loki, this is Molli."

"Molli? What kind of a name is that?"

"It's Latin for 'soft'," I explained, putting the cat down and ushering her through to the living room. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to make myself some breakfast, as I have work to go to. Do you want to stay here today or come with me to the book shop?"

"Book shop? Hmm, I shall accompany you, in order to seek out some literature of this realm." he answered.

"Well, for one, you'll have to stop calling it "this realm", or people will catch on that you're not from around here. Just, act normal, okay? Think you can do that?"

"Of course I can, what do you take me for?" Loki replied.

"I swear that man is a five year old," I muttered under my breath, while reaching for a cereal bowl and the milk. Something popped up in my mind. "Loki, if you can magically change clothes and teleport onto my roof, why can't you just cast some spell or something so you wont be found?"

"My magic, while still active, is not as powerful as it once was. Besides, I am easy to spot in this realm; I am out of place here." Loki explained while I sat at the table, munching on corn flakes. "Besides, knowledge is valuable."

"Why are you in hiding anyway? I mean, if you're a god, then what can be so bad as to have you on the run?"

"That is none of your business, Midgardian," he spat, rather sharply. "Lets just say some.. complications cropped up, I was contained, and I managed to escape. I will tell you no more."

"So you're like an escaped convict?"

"I said I will tell you no more. Now hurry up and consume your strange foods, you have a job to go to."

I raised an eyebrow at him and shot him a glare, while finishing off the now soggy cereal.

"Aye aye captain," I said dryly, as I dumped my bowl in the sink and headed to my room to get dressed.

* * *

We'd left the house in quite a rush due to Loki's odd eagerness to get to the book shop, and in no less than ten minutes I was standing behind the desk in an almost deserted book shop. The only sounds were the clicking of my mouse at the computer and Loki trying to use the computer next to mine.

"You got the hang of it yet?" I asked, looking up from my own screen.

"I think so. This large database known as "Google" stores much information." he remarked, clicking and typing away. He said he needed to find information on Stark Towers in New York, so I had directed him to the Internet. Per his request, I was also looking up information on it.

"Loki, why exactly do you need to look up Stark Towers?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Simple curiosity," he replied, but I didn't quite believe it. I simply sighed, returning to scroll through the page I'd found.

"Says here the the tower was partially destroyed during the attack of New York, about 5 months back." I mentioned, skim reading through one of the many news articles documenting the account. I'd read a little bit online and seen about it on the news, but I wasn't really well informed on the subject. it was weird; when I mentioned it Loki seemed to flinch, as if recoiling from a bad memory. "There's a document here, I think it's like blueprints that someone's made up. I don't know if they're the real deal, but they look pretty accurate."

"Let me see," Loki said quickly, rushing over to my screen. He scanned the blueprints over with his eyes, the tiniest hint of a smirk on his lips. "Good. I need a copy of these."

"Why? Why on earth do you need blueprints for a massive building?" I asked, not buying the plain curiosity.

Loki hesitated, I could tell he was trying to come up with an excuse. "What I need these for is my business, and mine alone. Now, I would appreciate it if I could get a copy of them."

"Fine, I'll print it off for you, but not because I believe you. I just don't think you'd be building a tower in my back garden, so I don't see how much harm can come from them." I told him, as the printed under the desk roared to life and printed out three sheets. "There you go, now if you'd be so kind, I have work to get on with."

I handed him the papers with a sarcastic tone, and closed my internet browser. Walking off towards the stock room, I noticed I was being followed.

"What do you want now?" I turned to him sharply, demanding an answer to why he was following me like a lost puppy.

"I simply wondered if you could recommend any Midgardian literature," Loki said, crossing his arms and shooting me that same mischievous grin. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and grabbed the closest thing that I thought he might like.

"Try this," I said, handing him a copy of _Frankenstein _that lay on the shelf next to my head. "It's not modern, so you'll probably understand it all. In fact, it's considered a classic, the first ever science fiction novel."

Loki took it without another word, skulking back through to where I presumed he would go and sit. I got back to my job; stocking shelves, making sure everything was catalogued correctly, and taking in the amazing smell that fresh books gave off. I was in my element here, which is why I loved my job, no matter how meagre the pay was. I was happy. Well, until I heard a frustrated groan come from the front desk about half an hour into my work.

I walked through and saw the most terrifying thing ever.

_Loki was trying to serve a customer._

I quickly made a dash for the poor old lady who was trying to buy a small book, with a rather concerned look on her face.

"This midgardian machinery is not complying to my wishes!" he stated angrily as I appeared behind him.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am, this is eh... my cousin. He was some learning difficulties and I'm looking after him for the day." I said, trying to cover up for the frustrated Norse god.

"Oh, it's fine. Have a good day," the old lady said, putting the book down and leaving the store in a hurry. I glared at Loki with anger in my eyes.

"I thought I told you to come get me if a customer came in!" I shouted, annoyed that I'd just had to save his ass. "Look just go sit in the back and read. There's a few spare seats you can use, just stay out of trouble."

"Very well, although I don't see why I am the one being scolded why that infernal machine is so fault," he said, sulking off through the back. I sighed, asking myself what I'd let myself in for by dragging his unconscious body into my house three days ago.

5 hours later, and my shift was coming to an end. The owner of the shop, Emily, had come in, and was sorting out the till. I had to keep her from seeing Loki, so I told him to "do his magic thing and meet me outside in five minutes."

Sure enough, when I left the shop he was standing there, looking rather impatient. "You foolish mortals do take your time," he commented, smirking at me. I threw him a glare, telling him to get in my car, and he just smirked again. Really, what had I let myself in for?

* * *

Loki sat in the spare room, looking through the plans that Jennifer had printed off for him.

"Foolish woman, she has no idea what she is letting herself in for," he said to himself, studying the structure. "Soon my plans will all start to fall into place. All I need to do is stay hidden long enough."

Loki chuckled to himself. He could hear her humming coming from the kitchen as she cooked dinner, completely unaware of the danger she was hiding right under her own roof.


	4. Chapter 4

A week living with a god took it's toll. During the week I'd take him to work, where he sat and read books on just about everything. After _Frankenstein_ I gave him _The Fellowship of the_ _Ring_, which he surprisingly enjoyed. I'd seen him on the computer a few times during the week, but I hadn't had time to check what he was doing. After the incident with the old lady I'd forbidden him for being at the front desk, so he was either in the back or in the computer suite.

What's more, he would get really cranky at times. He wasn't too bad most of the time, but when he got in a huff he'd always speak to me like I was an ant under his boot. I put up with him though, as it did have its advantages. If he was in a good mood I could get him to lend me a hand stocking books in the shop, which he'd do with a flick of his hand. It was odd, he seemed to have to power to use his magic, but he preferred not to. But like I said, if he was in a good mood I could get him to help out. It saved a lot of time, meaning that I could catch up on some reading if the shop was quiet.

All in all the first week of having Loki living with me was.. different. That was the only way I could put it. Wasn't particularly bad, wasn't particularity good. Just different.

It was especially different when I woke up on the Saturday morning to the smell of food being cooked. At first I smiled, taking in the smell of bacon, but then my smile vanished when the thought of Loki cooking came to mind and I sprang out of bed, terrified the he'd burn the house down.

"Loki!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs, still in my old t-shirt and pyjama trousers. "What are you doing?"

"I am cooking this strange Midgardian food. Today is your day off and I did not see it fit for you to have to cook on your day of relaxation," he explained, taking the frying pan from the hob and putting it onto two plates. He handed me one of them.

"You... cooked?" I asked sceptically, making sure the bacon wasn't poisoned.

"Yes. My way of thanks for letting me stay under your roof," he said, sitting down at the table with his own plate.

"Well I didn't exactly have much choice, you teleported me onto the roof," I said sarcastically, smirking. "But your magic has it's uses for stacking shelves, so I forgive you."

"Many thanks," he nodded, shoving a slice of bacon into his mouth. "This food is delicious."

"You don't have bacon where you come from?" I asked, surprised.

"I do not believe so."

"Loki, where _do_ you come from? I mean, you've never told me, and I'm curious."

Loki stopped eating for a second and sighed. "I come from a place far away from here. Asgard, it is called. it is one of the nine realms, along with Midgard, which you call earth."

"So you're less of a god, more like an alien?"

"In a sense, yes. The people of Midgard once worshipped us as gods, for we seemed to fit the description, but we are in no way immortal. Correct, we live for much longer than humans, but not forever."

"So what's Asgard like? I'm interested."

"The cities gleam in the sunlight. On Asgard, what you call magic and science are one and the same, and the golden palace glimmers," Loki described, a faint smile on his face. "If you'd like, I could show you."

"Show me? Oh no, I can't handle to the roof, I don't think I'd survive going to another planet."

"You would not need to. Here, take my hand," he said softly, offering it out to me. It was different to the last time he offered me his hand, he didn't look mischievous. Hesitant at first, I nodded and placed my hand in his. Nothing happened for a moment, but then I blinked, and I was somewhere entirely new. The sky was a pure blue, the building towered above me, and in the distance I could see a massive regal looking building, made of solid gold.

"Loki, how is.. what the.. it's amazing," was all I could say, my hand still in his. He smiled at my expression, and for the first time in a week I think he was happy. "How are you doing this?"

"I am a master of illusions, my dear," he said, grinning again. "Look, you see that? That is the Bifrost, the gateway between worlds."

"The rainbow bridge! I remember that from school," I exclaimed, amazed to be seeing it all. I wanted to run, run and explore the entirety of Asgard, but I knew that if I did it would all disappear, and I'd be back standing in my kitchen.

"Do you like it?" Loki asked me.

"Yes, it's beautiful. But why would you ever want to leave a place like this?"

Loki let go of my hand, and the vision faded. He sat back down, and looked rather sombre compared to a moment ago where he was smiling. "I had my reasons," was all he said.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain yourself to me," I reassured him. "I'm not gonna make you talk about something if you don't want to."

Loki looked up at me in surprise, and then softly said "Thank you, Jennifer. You truly have a kind heart."

"And you truly are a good cook, this bacon is great," I told him, smiling. He gave a small chuckle back, before finishing his food and setting the plate by the sink.

"My thanks. What do you plan on doing today with your day of rest?"

"I don't know really. I just planned on staying in and catching up with all my tv shows," I shrugged, presuming this Saturday would just be like any other. "Unless you want to do something?"

"I was going to ask if you knew of anywhere interesting to go," he said. I paused for a moment, thinking of the places to go in Edinburgh.

"Well, there's the castle, which is nice. Oh, there's the zoo as well, they've got the only Panda's in the UK, and the Edinburgh Dungeons," I thought, thinking of all the places tourists normally visited.

"Dungeons?" Loki said, quite alarmed. "You let the public visit your prisoners for amusement?"

"What? No, of course not. It's not really a dungeon, it's like a guided history tour, going through Scotland's gruesome history. It's not a serious thing, it's a bit of fun and the tourists love it," I explained, calming his fears. "Like, they've got Burke and Hare there. They were these two guys who would kill people and then sell their bodied to the medical university professor to use in lectures."

"This realm is more barbaric than I thought," Loki mumbled, slightly surprised. "But tell me, why do you poke fun at your horrific historical bloodshed?"

"Well, I don't know. It's a way of educating people while they're having fun. Plus, I think we have to poke fun at stuff like this, you know, make it seem so stupid so nobody would think it reasonable to do it themselves," I guessed, trying to think it through. "Plus, it's a bit of fun and you get a bit scared as well. I think you'd enjoy it."

"Very well, we shall visit these dungeons," Loki proclaimed, making the decision for both of us. "And what are these Pandas you speak of?"

"They're a type of animal, here," I said, taking out my phone and quickly pulling up a picture. "They're at the zoo. You know what a zoo is, right?"

"Yes, of course I do. And this zoo has a wide variety of animals?"

"Yeah, quite a bit,"

"Any Bilgesnipe?"

"What?"

"Apparently not. Very well, I believe we have our day planned. Now go get dressed," Loki told me.

"Aye aye Keptin," I said, imitating Chekov from Star Trek and giving a mock salute. Loki just rolled his eyes, and I ran up the stairs to get dressed for the day ahead.

* * *

"Here we are," I told Loki as I pointed to the doors of the Edinburgh Dungeons. He followed my point and looked quite worried as he spotted a young man in costume at a small stall, with jars filled with fake body parts. I reassured him that they were fake.

Going down the stairs into the lobby, I paid out tickets and waited with the rest of the group that we'd go in with. I mostly stood in silence, watching Loki's confused expressions when different things played over the speakers. It was quite amusing. The door behind us got shut, we got ushered in by one of the actors and the tour of fun began.

Throughout the whole think I couldn't take my eyes off Loki's face, due to his expressions whenever they told us about the history. I of course knew it all, having been there many times before, but the way his eyes widened in fear when the torturer introduced the "chappy chopper" was too much to bear and I almost died laughing. The boat ride was fun as well, the sound effects making it seem as if we were being chased by cannibals. Many a time he would look to me, as if asking if the stories were real, and I nodded, for they were all truly Scottish history. The best part of the tour was the end ride though. It was supposed to be you getting hanged, but it was really just a ride you sat on and dropped down suddenly a few meters. But the best part is that it takes a photo of you mid-fall, so when we went out to the exit lobby I saw the picture of me, my hair flying upwards, and Loki's expression and I just_ had_ to buy it.

"That was most educational. You Scottish were quite savage in the past," Loki commended as we walked round the gift shop.

"_Were_? How do you we still aren't?" I joked, pointing a fake sword at him. He chuckled, and I put the sword back on the shelf before I was told that I'd have to buy it. "But you enjoyed yourself, right?"

"Yes, it was quite entertaining, I have to admit. The strange things you do on Midgard," he nodded, walking by my side as we walked out into the street. It was just past lunch time, so we decided to grab something quick to eat. I decided on something from one of the numerous fish and chip shops dotted around the street, and when I came out of one of them holding Loki's battered Haddock and chips, he look quite confused.

"This food, it's quite strange," he commented, tasting a chip. "But I like it. Your foods are growing on me, Jennifer."

"Well, good, because I need to get you to try Haggis. Now come on, we'd better head over to the zoo."

The zoo was just as much fun as the Dungeons were. Loki was amazed by all the animals that he'd never seen before, and when people were able to hold a giant cockroach I volunteered himself and I as fast as I could. At first he was slightly wary, but once the insect settled on him hand he seemed quite amused. I'd always loved animals, so I was just as happy here as he was. When we went to see the penguins I relayed facts to him that I'd picked up over the years of watching nature documentaries, and he seemed so genuinely interested it made my heart warm.

"Jennifer, come here," Loki told me when we were in the bird enclosure. It was a large greenhouse like area, with birds flying all over the place. I walked over to him, and he took hold of my hand. "Hold your palm flat, yes like that."

He uttered a low but tuneful whistle, and within seconds I had at least five small exotic birds sitting in my hand, chirping away happily. I didn't say anything, all I could do was let a wide grin spread across my face, and I turned to him, saying a silent thank you.

He smiled, not mischievously but genuine, and whistled again. The birds all flew off in a shimmer of feathers, and I was entranced. "Did you like my little trick?"

"I had no idea you could do that, that was amazing," I told him, still smiling widely. The rest of the day flew by, and almost every animal we went to see made him smile.

* * *

Arriving home after a whole day on our feet, I crashed down onto the sofa, already feeling the tiredness seep over me. Loki sat down more gracefully, but I could tell he was slightly weary as well. "Do you want to just relax and watch a movie?" I suggested, thinking of which films to show him.

"Yes, this day has been tiring," he agreed. "What film did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something nice, like Disney. I don't suppose you know the story, but how about Aladdin?" I asked.

"If you think I would enjoy it, then I agree," he said, as I groaned and got up to grab the dvd off the shelf. Once the film was playing I retreated back to the sofa, where Loki now sat in the corner. I sat next to him, knees to my chest, and It appeared that I was subconsciously slowly leaning towards him as the film went on. Before long I sitting with my legs resting on his knees, and fast asleep before the film ended. The last thing I remembered was feeling weightless, and then the soft warmth of my bed and duvet.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long to upload, schools been really busy lately. Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

**Also, all the things about the Edinburgh Dungeons and the Zoo are true. I've been to them both heaps of times before, and I highly recommend you visit both if you're ever in Edinburgh. The dungeons are so much fun, its like real life horrible histories. Its amazing!**

**Enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Loki, get your Asgardian ass down here!" I yelled, putting on my jacket, ready to leave for work. "I don't want to be late!"

"Did your parents never teach you the skill of patience?" Loki called back, finally appearing at the top of the stairs. "Besides, I am already in the car."

Loki, with that same mischievous grin he always had, snapped his fingers, dispersing into a puff of green dust. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he'd just used his magic and that when I went outside he's be sitting in my car with a smug look on his face. I hated when he did that, and he knew it.

"You're such a child, you know that?" I scolded him as I got into the drivers seat, while he sat in the passengers.

"Hardly, as in comparison to you I have lived for too many centuries to count," he replied.

"I can tell, you're such an old man," I retorted, starting the engine up. He rolled his eyes and such began the normal ride to work with a Norse god. It comprised mainly of Loki commenting on the books he read the previous day, and me telling him what to read next. His speech started to become less regal, yet if he ever got angry he went full god speaking pattern and started using the biggest vocabulary I'd ever heard. It was like he was swearing at me without actually using swear words.

Then again, he seldom got angry after a week or so, and it was hardly ever directed at me. If he ever did get angry, it was for a reason unseen to me. For example, one instance of this was when I was putting books on the shelves, when I heard an angry shout coming from the storeroom. When I ran through Loki was collapsed, absolutely exhausted, in an angry and messy heap. I'd tried to help, but he simply shrugged me off, telling me that we was simply in need of rest. I had no idea what he was up to, but I made sure to keep an extra close eye on him for the next few days.

So there we were, in the car, while I absent mindedly hummed to the song on the radio, when the news came on.

"This is BBC news at 9am," the reporter said. "British Prime Minister David Cameron challenges Labor party promises, The EU debates about new policies, and in New York Billionaire Tony Stark-"

The radio was shut off by Loki quickly pressing the off button, something I'd taught him over our car rides. I looked at him suspiciously, but he just said "The affairs of mere mortals do not interest me," before sitting and looking out the window, looking rather pensive.

"Loki, are you okay? Like, I know earth might not be the ideal hideaway spot for a god, but I mean health wise," I asked, concerned. "It's just, you seem to be acting odd lately. Please, don't take this as an insult, I'm just concerned for you."

"You have a kind heart, but do not let my actions worry it," he said softly. I could tell he didn't like it when he lost his temper at me. "I am fine, do not fret Jennifer."

"Okay, if you say so, but I'm here if you want to talk. I can tell you're not into all that soppy emotional stuff, but you know where I am if you need a friend." I told him, concentrating on the road. He seemed slightly taken aback with my comment.

"You consider me a friend? Even when I have forced you to keep me under my roof, even though you have to put up with my anger at times?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, fair enough you did force me at first, but If I wanted you out I could have put up a fuss long ago," I told him simply. "It's nice to have someone around who's interesting, and you do cook a great breakfast. Yes, I would consider you a friend, even though we had a bit of a rough beginning."

"Thank you Jennifer, I too would consider you a friend," Loki replied, the sentiment in his voice almost alien to both of us. However I just continued driving, and thought nothing off the radio.

* * *

"Loki, magic please," I said to him, taking through the last of the boxes that had arrived. The owner of the shop had added more bookshelves, meaning everything had to be filled up. These three boxes were the last. "These are the last ones, pretty please?"

"I am glad you Midgardians have not discovered magic yet, as you would use it for almost every mundane task you could think of," he sighed, putting down his book and giving a flick of his wrist. Within a minute all the books were on the shelves, all in the right order. "There, happy?"

"You're a star," I told him sarcastically, putting the boxes out in the recycling. When I returned I sat on the counter, Loki behind the desk in one of the chairs, nose deep in a book. I suddenly got curious.

"Loki, you know how the Norse god legends were all based on you and other Asgardians? Does that mean the majority of them are true? Because I think I remember something about you and a horse and-"

"I can assure you that legend is completely false," Loki quickly told me, huffing a little. "I never will understand humans."

"I don't think you want to, a lot of them are idiots. Waging wars, only thinking about profits and looks, its a really messed up world down here," I admitted. "To be honest, Asgard seems more down-to-earth that Earth is."

"You do not speak very fondly of your people?"

"Well, you know, every world has its dictators, it's ruthless leaders, it's fair share of idiotic people, but there just seems to be a surplus of them. At least you don't seem like a war-waging maniac."

Loki hesitated for a second. "You do not know my past, how can you say that so easily?"

"Well, you seem to be a genuinely nice guy when you're not in a mood. You're smart, smart enough not to do something idiotic. And yeah, I don't know your past, but as far as I can see, you've got more heart than half the dictators on this planet. Don't even get me started on Stalin."

Loki put the book down slowly. "Again, you have a kind heart. You consider me to be a good person, besides knowing me for little over two weeks. You consider me a friend, even though I forced my way into your home. You are much like my mother, she always see's the best in people, no matter what they have done."

"She seems like I lovely woman, and she certainly raised her son well," I nodded, giving him a soft punch in the arm. "And stop being so soppy, it's not like you."

Loki chuckled, and returned to his book. I sighed, figuring that I'd better make myself useful. "Do you want anything? Tea, coffee, magical glowing cakes?"

"Just a glass of water please," he said, and I made my way to the small kitchen area in the back of the store room where the kettle and the sink were.

* * *

Loki sighed, putting his book down again. He tried to tell himself that he was being stupid, that he was being "soppy" as she put it, but it just caused him further frustration. He was growing fond of Jennifer, she seemed to see good in him where others would have shunned him. He refused to tell her about his blood stained past, refused to let her get caught up in his plans, but he also didn't want to leave her. he was truthful when he said that he considered her as a friend, and he did not wish to part with her so soon. But that put a halt to his plans, and he became torn between his emotions and his wants.

If his plan did succeed, it would provide the revenge he felt he deserved. But his unwillingness to hurt Jennifer was stopping him from making a decision. He sighed, hearing her returning footsteps, and picked up his book again, deciding that he'd have to make a decision soon.

* * *

"Loki? Do you think you could do me a massive favour and cook dinner tonight?" I asked him as we arrived home, hanging my coat up. "I'm sure you know how to cook."

"I do not need to cook my dear, I can simply conjure it up," he shrugged at me, shooting a mischievous grin. He snapped his fingers and in his usual, show off fashion, a full course banquet, complete with the pig with an apple in its mouth, appeared on the table. I rolled my eyes and gave him a light punch in the arm.

"You're such a show off, I think you just like impressing people," I retorted, to which he gave a chuckle. I went over to the table, and plucked a grape off one of the golden platters, tasting it. "For magically conjured food, this tastes pretty good. Why not just do this all the time?"

"Magic, like everything, requires energy. Stronger spells take up more energy, simple spells take up less. If I were to do this too often, I would have no power left to stack books," he explained, flicking his hand as an apple floated over and landed in his hand.

"Is it possible for humans to learn magic? I mean you said that technology and magic are the same thing where you come from," I asked, getting curious. Loki pondered.

"I do not know, it has not been tried before," he shrugged, taking a bite out of his apple. "Would you like to try?"

"Eh, yeah, sure. It'd be real handy at work," I agreed.

"I can promise nothing, I do not know how long it would take you to grasp it, if you are even able to use it," Loki said, patting the sofa cushion next to him, directing me to sit down. I sat, and took a deep breath.

"So, what do I do?"

"You must calm yourself. Instead of deriving the power from your muscles, you must derive it from your mind and your core. Let the words be your weapon," Loki commanded me, and I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. Once I'd made a good attempt at it, I nodded to Loki.

"Okay, repeat after me. Nostaa omena, _Nosta omena,"_ he said slowly. I repeated the words, focusing on the apple he held in front of me. I tried reaching for my core and my mind, tried directing all the power at the apple, but it didn't move. Letting out a sigh, I gave up.

"I don't think it's working," I told him.

"I would not be so sure. I felt the energy you were directing at it. Keep practising, you shall get a grasp on it eventually. Keep trying." Loki assured me.

"If you say so. Now come on, lets not put they food to waste. You do realise it'll probably feed us for the rest of the week?" I told him, standing up.

"You would reuse uneaten food?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yes, we can't all dine like kings every night," I said, pulling out a chair and sitting on it. "Care to join me, your highness?"

"Of course, Milady," he said back, just as sarcastic as I was. Taking two goblets, he filled them with what I presumed was wine. I figured I could have one glass tonight, as a special treat for putting up with a god for two weeks. "The finest wine in the 9 Realms, freshly squeezed. "

"What, 9? There are 7 other worlds? Okay, these you_ have_ to tell me about," I demanded, smiling gleefully.

"As you wish, Milady," he agreed, handed her the goblet.

* * *

As Loki poured the rich red liquid into the goblet, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. As she looked over the table, he slyly rubbed his index finger and thumb together, sprinkling a fine dust into her drink. The substance was tiny, colourless, and left no taste, yet as he handed her the goblet and she accepted it gladly, the pang of guilt was felt again. She took a large sip, taking in the flavour, and smiled at it. Unknowing off the effects, she picked up her fork, and began to place bits of meat onto her plate. She yawned once, and then once again, and soon her eyes were drooping.

"Gosh, I must have worked harder than I thought..." she said, her voice trailing off and her eyelids fluttered, trying to stay awake, but to no avail. As she started to collapse forward, Loki rushed over and caught her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I am sorry Jennifer, but this is all for your own good," he said to the now completely unconscious woman. Lifting her from her seat, he lay her down on the sofa, placing his apple in her hands. He hoped that she would keep practising the magic, and that she would succeed. The thought of her brightening smile when she would finally get the apple to levitate, made Loki himself smile.

Waving his hand, everything on the table disappeared, and in its place he left a note, which would hopefully keep her from getting into any harm on his behalf. All he wanted was for her to be safe throughout everything he had planned. He only hoped she would accept what he had written.

Now back in the same leather and metal outfit he'd fallen from the sky in, he placed a cushion under her head to make sure she was comfortable. "Goodbye Jennifer, I am so, so very sorry," he said kindly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He walked out of the back door and into the garden, and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Loki had disappeared, and life was back to its boring old self. When I awoke, the last thing in my memory being tasting the wine he'd handed me, I'd found that he was nowhere to be seen. The only thing left that proved the he wasn't a figment of my imagination was the apple he'd left me and the note;

_Dearest Jennifer_

_I am so, so very sorry, but I must leave. Do not try to find me, do not try to seek me out. I am doing this for your own good, and you will not see me again. Try not to worry, just continue on with your life as if I had never fallen from the sky. Go to work, meet with friends, watch your shows, and be happy. I am truly sorry, but this is how it must be. _

_Loki_

_P.S I left you the apple, keep practising. Perhaps one day you will be a true master in the art of magic._

That was all he'd said, and true enough I hadn't seen him since. I didn't cry, or break down, I just got on with my life while dragging this hole in my chest where he should have been. It was weird not to have company in the shop and at home, I'd gotten used to it. Still, Molli kept me company. And so life continued on, and the earth continued to spin. Nothing had really changed.

I sat, a week later, in the shop, reading _A Clash Of Kings_ by George R.R Martin, when a woman walked into the shop. She was slim, but with a muscular figure, and she looked like she did martial arts or some sort of fighting. Her dark hair was slickly pulled back into a neat ponytail, and she wore plain and simple clothes.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could access your computers?" she said with a slight English accent, but almost well hidden. She was obviously trying to blend in.

"Em, yeah, the computer suite is at the back," I nodded, figuring that why she was trying to blend in was her own business.

"Many thanks," she said, turning to leave, but hesitating. "May I ask, do you live around here?

"Yeah, about a 20 minute drive."

"And has there been any strange happenings? And comets, shooting stars, auroras?"

When she asked that I panicked for a split second before keeping my cool. When she said comets and shooting stars, she was referring to Loki falling out of the sky. No wonder she was trying to blend in, she must be one of the people after him. "No, not that I can recall," I answered calmly.

"Thank you," she said before walking off towards the computers. I grabbed the pile of books on the desk, stood up, and followed her through to the back, my aim being to stock them away while also keeping an eye on her. If she was here looking for Loki, maybe she knew where he could have gone.

The note flashed fresh in my memory. _Do not try to find me, _he had written, but my natural curiosity was just too great to just sit and continue reading. The woman sat at a computer typing away, looking as if she was still not used to them yet. Judging by that, I guessed she hadn't been here long, perhaps a week or two. I proceeded to place the books in their correct places, taking care to look through each row to use up time. I would pretend to read the back of a book and look interested, when in reality I'd read that book at least 10 times and I kept my eyes on her computer screen. I was at a distance, so I couldn't read it all, but I saw what I thought were news reports, and maps that detailed the local area. Obviously she knew he'd landed nearby, but I had half a mind to tell her that he was gone.

Suddenly, she turned and lay a suspicious look upon me. I realised I'd been staring at her screen, and I focused back on the book in my hand. My heart beat rose as she stood from her chair and started walking towards me.

"Are you sure you know of no strange occurrences?" she asked, this time sounding a little threatening.

"Y-yeah, nothing like that ever happens in Scotland, we just get a lot of wind and rain," I managed to reply, trying to keep my cool. The woman narrowed her eyes at me, as if trying to read me, and I could feel the pressure rising.

"You know something that you are not telling me," she said, standing back slightly.

"What? No I'm not, look I told you nothing's happened," I defended myself, probably too quickly to seem innocent, and I could sense my cover being blown.

"I will ask you again Midgardian, what do you know off?" She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw. The way she used the term "Midgardian" confirmed she was indeed not of this world, and I gave up my cover.

"He's gone, Loki left last week and I haven't seen him since," I admitted. Her eyes widened.

"You know him? How? And where is he now!" she demanded, placing a strong grasp on my arm.

"I don't know where he is, he just left without saying anything! And he forced me to hide him, he said he needed a place to hide," I gritted back, trying to get her hand off me but to no avoid, for her grip was too strong.

"You were hiding him? I knew you weren't telling me something. Come with me," she commanded again, and she began to drag me towards the store room and out the back door, where we now stood in the delivery car park. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost! I have a woman who was keeping Loki!" she shouted to the sky. I recognised the word Bifrost, from Loki's illusion of Asgard that he's shown me. I started to protest, to shout at this woman and call her mad and run away, but before I even had a chance to open my mouth I felt the same feeling from being teleported to my roof by Loki, but this time about 100 times stronger. Everything was a blur, yet I could still feel the woman's strong grip on my arm. A million things rushed past me at once, until I was staring at a golden floor.

"Lady Sif, why do you bring this human here?" A deep voice said. I would have looked up to see whom it belonged to, but my head was still reeling from the trip.

"She has information on Loki, she was harbouring him," The woman, presumably named Sif, said. I had to protest.

"Em, can I just say, against my own will?" I stated. I didn't like making Loki out to be the bad guy, as I _had_ chosen to let him stay after a few days, but I needed them to know that it wasn't my intention to harbour a god.

"You should not have brought her here, you know Odin does not approve of humans in Asgard," the deep voice said again. Ah, Asgard, that's where I was. I remembered back to the vision Loki had showed me, the beautiful golden palace, the rainbow bridge, but it was all fuzzy as I felt like I was going to be sick. I finally raised my head to see a tall, dark skinned man, very muscular, standing in regal looking golder armour, his hands resting on the hilt of a great sword. His eyes were pure molten gold.

"She was harbouring him, be it by her own will or not, and she will have information that we need. I had no choice," Sif defended. "I must go now, and take her before Odin. He must decide where she is kept."

"He will not be happy with you, and neither will Thor," the golden eyed man said.

"I know Heimdall, but they must face the truth that this woman is valuable," Sif said, helping me to my feet, a little kinder this time.

"I apologise for my rashness in bringing you here, crossing through space can be painful for humans, but you have information we need," she said, seeming softer now. "I promise you that you will not be hurt if you co-operate, and tell us all we ask."

When we left the large dome and stepped out onto the rainbow bridge, I had to stop and take it all in. It was even more beautiful than the vision, and I had to stand there and bathe in its glory. I was snapped out of my gazing by the whinny of a horse, and I turned my head to see Sif leading it.

"Here, get on, we must ride to palace," she said, helping me up onto the graceful and majestic creature. "There you will be presented before Odin, King of Asgard, and he will decide your fate."

"Okay, King of the gods, got it," I nodded, trying to use humour to lighten the situation. "Quick question, everyone here is all in tunics and gold armour, and I'm in jeans, an ACDC t-shirt and a hoodie. I feel I little belittled here."

"I too are wearing your strange Midgardian robes, yet I must go before Odin like this," Sif said. "See, you are not the only one."

"You know, for someone who just grabbed me and took me to a different world, you're pretty nice," I laughed softly.

"Not many people who have been brought here against their will would call me nice," she questioned. "But do not take my kindness to be the norm. Not everyone here will approve of your presence here in Asgard. You must be polite, and do not speak out of term, especially to Odin or Thor. if you are lucky, Queen Frigga will be there when you go before Odin; she has a kind heart." I remembered Loki comparing me to his mother, and if he was a prince than his mother would be Frigga. It seemed she did have a kind heart.

We rode towards the palace, getting a few odd looks from people we passed. They all looked so elegant and beautiful, I felt so out of place there. We dismounted and passed through guards, all with weapons trained on me as if I was some sort of threat to their great big muscles, and soon I was in the throne room, bowing before King Odin as Sif had told me to.

"I have been told that you were harbouring Loki. Is this true?" He asked, his voice full of authority.

"Yes, my lord, but it was against my own will," I replied feebly.

"And is it true that he left suddenly, with no word to where he was going?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And while in your company, did he give any hints to where he might go?"

"No, not that I can think of my lord."

"Very well. Have a room prepared, she will be interrogated on the morn. Lady Sif, If I may please have a word with you in private," Odin said, ending the surprisingly short session. He and lady Sif walked off, presumable to a quieter area so he could scorn her for bringing me to Asgard, and I was approached by a tall blonde man, with huge muscles but a kind face.

"I will take you to your room. I am Thor, Prince of Asgard," he introduced himself, and it all made sense. He _did_ look like the Thor of legend I'd learnt about in school, but he seemed genuinely kind.

"Em, hello, I'm Jennifer, commoner of Earth?" I said back, unsure of my reply. I should he treated him with more respect, but something told me he didn't mind my informality.

"What part of Earth do you hail from? New York?" he asked as we walked through the hallways, lined with gold trimmings.

"Em, no, Scotland. Nearly the opposite side of the world to New York, much colder." I told him.

"How fares Midgard?"

"Em, just the same as ever I guess. Can I ask something? I've I'm a suspect or a prisoner or whatnot, why am I being given a room and not being thrown into a cell?"

"My father believes that you have committed no crime, for it was not your own decision to hide Loki. I apologise for any harm he may have caused you."

"No, no harm to me. He did break a plate, but then he fixed it. Actually, he was pretty kind when he wasn't in a mood."

"Truly? Kind? Hmm, maybe my brother has changed.." he mumbled, but shook it off once we got to a wooden door. "Here are your chambers. A maid will call you when it is time for dinner. My father has decided to let you dine with the us as a guest in Asgard, as he feels it was unfair to bring you here against your will. There are more fitting robes in the closet."

"Thank you, Tho- em, My Prince, " I said, panicking. He simply chuckled, stated that I should call him Thor, and left me in the room. The large bed was soft, and I felt as if I could sink into it. Looking through the wardrobe, I saw dresses and tunics, but none took my liking. Then, I saw a sort of dress, but a pair of legging went with it, along with a pair of knee high leather boots. I instantly changed into them, no longer wanting to look out of place. I picked up a comb that sat on the dresser, and used it to make my hair presentable, while thinking back to the shop. I was nearing the end of my shift when I'd been taken across space, so someone would have come in not long after, and tomorrow was a Saturday so I didn't work anything.

Sighing, I figured nobody would miss me if I was only gone a day, and I sat and waited to have dinner with the royal family of Asgard.


	7. Chapter 7

A maid had came to collect me, just as Thor had said, and I was taken to the banquet hall. When I entered, even in my Asgardian clothes, I still felt out of place. Odin sat with Frigga by his side, and and Thor with an empty seat I presumed was meant for me. Sif was there as well, alongside three males who were all chatting amongst themselves. The maid took me to my seat, and Odin ordered for the food to be brought through.

"Wine, Jennifer?" Frigga offered, extending out a golden jug. She was possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and most defiantly the kindest. Here I was, a stranger in Asgard, and she was offering me wine as if I was an old friend. I gladly accepted as she poured the dark liquid into my goblet.

"Thank you very much, my Queen," I said gratefully. I sipped the drink, tasting the same fruity sweetness as the night Loki had manifested up the food. "And thank you my King, for showing me so much generosity."

Odin laughed. "No need for politeness my dear, you are a guest in Asgard and at our table. I was simply doing what I felt was right."

"Still, many thanks. You could have easily thrown me in a cell, yet instead you give me a chamber and clothes and wine and the finest food. You are a truly kind king," I said, nodding and smiling. "And I must say, Asgard is a beautiful place. I remember learning the Norse myths in school when I was young and being mesmerized by them, but the tales do not even fathom to describe this realms beauty."

"You learnt of the legends in school?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I loved them. I learnt of you and your father, and your mother as well." I wanted to add Loki to the list, but I felt that mention of his name was best avoided at this time. "I don't remember much as it was many years ago, but I remember dressing up as Thor one day and winning the lookalike contest."

Deep bellowed laughter came from Odin, and Frigga laughed with him. Sif and the other men were nearly in tears. Thor was laughing, but seemed slightly embarrassed.

"You dressed as me?" he questioned.

"Yeah, blonde wig and everything. I made the hammer out of paper mâché and ended up hitting one of the boys with it because he tried to trip me up," I laughed, letting down my slightly regal sounding speech pattern. "I distinctly remember yelling about facing Thor's wrath as I hit him over the head."

Thor started laughing madly as well at this, and I felt more comfortable at the table of gods now that I think they liked me.

"That sounds exactly like something Thor would do," one of the men said through laughter. He had a large red beard, and a deep laugh.

"Ah, you have not been introduced," Thor said, obviously trying to change the subject. This is Volstagg, as well as Hogun and Fandral. They are the warriors three."

"A pleasure to meet you," Fandral said, shooting me a wink. I blushed in shock, but Hogun simply laughed and stated that is was instinct for Fandral to flirt with any female, for which he earned a light punch on the arm.

The food was brought through on golden platters, full of fruit and meat and delicious things I'd never even seen before. I'd promised myself before I'd left the chambers to be polite and only eat a small amount as too not seem greedy, but the food was too delicious to resist. Besides, the warriors three and Thor were all heartily tucking in, so I figured I may as well join them.

"May I ask, what is this? It's delicious," I asked, taking a bit of meat.

"Ah, that is roasted Bilgesnipe. They are large, scaled beasts with antlers. I believe you do not have them on Earth," Thor explained.

"Em, not that I can think off," I shrugged. By this point I was on my second goblet of wine, and already feeling a little light headed. The alcohol must have been much stronger than that of earth, and due to its effects I was a little less afraid to be myself, but nobody seemed to mind at all. In fact, they seems to prefer it that way.

"So, tell me Jennifer, what do you do on Earth? For a job, I mean," Frigga asked kindly.

"I work in a book shop. It's not the best paying job, but it means I can read all day so I enjoy it," I said.

"You like to read? Ah, we shall have to show you the library tomorrow. There are shelves as high as the celling," she said.

"That would be amazing, I'd love to see some Asgardian literature," I admitted, smiling at the thought of the royal library.

"What else interests you?"

"Well, I've always wanted to travel. I used to want to be an archeologist, because the thought of traveling to places like Egypt and uncovering hidden tombs... Oh, I should have said, Egypt is this country on Earth full of tombs from old kings, said to be cursed," I explained. "Well, I certainly have traveled. Never did I think I'd ever be on another world. It feels like one big dream."

"I can assure you, all is real. Tomorrow, after we have asked our questions, Thor will show you around the palace and other parts of Asgard," Odin said. Thor nodded, and suddenly the next day didn't seem so scary. "I will have a horse given to you to ride."

"Thank you Odin, you are very kind," I said, placing my fork and knife back on my plate. "If I may, I beg excusion from the table. The wine is a tad stronger to that I am used too, and I feel that after traveling through space a good nights rest would be very helpful."

"Of course, do not fret my child. A maid will accompany you back to your room," Frigga smiled.

"No need mother, I will escort her. If I am to show her around Asgard tomorrow I too shall need my rest." Thor stood up, as tall as ever, and I did the same.

"Again, thank you very much for the meal and all the hospitality you have shown me. You are all very kind," I praised, before leaving through the large golden doors with Thor.

Instead of taking me to my chambers, I was lead to a high up balcony overlooking the Bifröst. "I thought you might like to see Asgard at night. It is beautiful when peaceful," Thor said, and he was certainly right. The stars shone brighter than I'd ever seen, and the rainbow bridge glittered in the moonlight. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Thor, you live in such an amazing place. Everywhere I turn I see pure beauty and elegance and brilliance. I feel out of place here with my plain Earthly looks," I admitted lightheartedly, looking out over the balcony.

"I assure you, not everywhere nor everyone here is beautiful. Besides, your beauty shines even here."

"Thank you Thor, you're a really nice guy for an alien," I laughed, and he chuckled along with me.

"Come now, we'd best get to our chambers and rest, tomorrow is a busy day."

He led me back to my room, and upon leaving took my hand lightly and kissed it. Not in a romantic way, just as a sign of friendship and respect. For a prince he was quite humble.

I lay in the bed, now in a thin but warm linen gown, and stared up at the ceiling. As I felt my eyelids drooping, I thought to the day ahead of me; interrogation then a tour of Asgard. Ah, life was never boring lately it seemed.

* * *

I awoke earlier than normal, at 6am according to one of the maids. I blamed it on the space travel jet-lag, but maybe it was just the prospect of being questioned for harbouring a fugitive or whatever he was being accused off. My opinion on Loki was uncertain; at first I thought of his pursuers as the ones in the wrong, but after spending a night in Asgard I honestly didn't know what to believe anymore. I wanted Loki to be the good guy in all of this after spending two weeks with him and becoming close to him, but what if what I wanted and what was true were two completely different things?

Dressed in a plain and simple tunic-robe sort of thing I'd found, along with leggings and the boots from last night, I was collected from my room and taken to a hall with a large table with only two seats at the far end, Odin sitting in one of them. I sat across from him, my stomach doing backflips.

"Jennifer, you have been brought to Asgard on charges of harboring a wanted fugitive," The King stated. "Is it correct that this was not by your own will?"

"Yes my lord, for a start. After a few days he became less agitated and violent, and he seemed to pose no threat so I let him stay. I assure you I had no idea he was a fugitive, only that he was hiding from someone," I admitted. Odin paused for a moment.

"And during his stay, did Loki give any hint to where he may have gone?"

"No, my lord," I said. I remembered the talk of New York, but something deep in my gut wanted to protect Loki, even though charges still unknown to me we're being placed upon him.

"While under your roof, did he show any signs of madness or mental disease?"

"No my lord. He was a little violent and demanding at first, but after that he seemed kind. He would help me in the book store I worked in if I asked him, although mostly he chose to read."

"And did this book store have information accessible to Loki that may have been of worth?"

"Possibly. I was always busy working, I didn't have time to check was he was reading or researching."

The questions continued, and I answered all in as formal a manor I could muster. I told Odin the truth most of the time, only keeping small, unimportant things to myself. I didn't mention the day out to the Zoo and the Dungeons, but I did mention the use of magic.

"It appears Loki is in full use of his powers. Very well, this interrogation is finished. I thank you for your time and cooperation," Odin said, standing. Guards around him stood with him. "Thor will be here in a minute, he shall guide you on your tour of Asgard."

"My thanks my lord," I bowed as he exited.

"Sweet child, I have just interrogated you. Just because I am king does not mean you must bless me in every action. I apologise for the questioning."

I smiled to myself as he left, leaving me sitting alone in a golden room with golden tables and golden chairs. They seemed to have a theme going.

"Lady Jennifer!" Thor called from the large door. "It is time for your tour!"

I ran up to him with a smile, awaiting the beauty and sights that I would see. He took me to the stables, where two beautiful horses waited for us. "Do you know how to ride?" Thor asked.

"I used to when I was little, so I should be fine," I assured him. He helped me onto my horse, and with my feet in the stirrups, I sat comfortably.

"Where would you like to first, Lady Jennifer?"

"Somewhere beautiful!" I told him with a massive grin on my face. He smiled back, and we rode of, me following him. We passed through streets, everyone smiling and waving at Thor but shutting me uncertain glances. It made me realise how much of a stranger I was in this realm.

"We are here," Thor announced as he slowed his horse. In front of us was a large archway, dimly lit by torches that hung upon the walls. Slowly we trotted through the archway, the sound of hooves against stone echoing off the tunnel walls. Soon I could see light at the end, gaping through. I looked to Thor in slight confusion, but he just chuckled and kept going. What I arrived too was indescribable beauty.

On the other side of the tunnel, completely untouched by the city and palace that lay behind us, was a field of grass so green that it practically shone. Trees dotted the field, providing places for shade. The suns rays poured down on us, but not harshly. It was the perfect temperature, and the most graceful place I'd ever seen.

"Thor, it's beautiful," I gasped, taking it all in.

"It is considered a place of relaxation and enjoyment. It has been untouched by science, and is competed natural," he explained. "My Great Grandmother commanded that it be walled off and protected, so that every citizen of Asgard may have a place to enjoy natures beauty."

We both got off out horses and let them roam, lightly grazing on the luscious green grass. Thor led me to a spot next to a tree and we sat. He talked of Asgard, I talked of Earth. We shared jokes, stories, experiences, and I felt myself becoming fast friends with the God of Thunder.

"It's a shame I'm only here for a few days, I'll miss you. I'll miss everything, all the beauty and magic within this place," I admitted.

"You must come visit! I know my father does not normally like Midgardians in this realm, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you returning," Thor assured me. "Once you left dinner last night both my parents talked of how intelligent you seemed. They said that you seem smart and kind, and also very trustworthy. My mother loves your hair."

I blushed slightly at hearing all these compliments that I was being given from the royals of Asgard. Lying on my back, watching the clouds pass, I realised how much beauty the world could hold. It may be in small things, like a tiny flower, but there Is beauty on everything.

"Lady Jennifer..." Thor said, quickly standing up. On the trunk of the tree who's shade I lay in, a dim, purple haze was emanating. It formed a small circle, which slowly grew. Curiosity got the better of me, and I stepped forward slowly, my finger reaching out to touch it. "Lady Jennifer, step back." As my finger collided with the purple haze, the circle now half the size of my body, a ripple went through the whole thing. Then a hand shot out and grabbed me, followed by a head.

"Hello brother," Loki said, a cunning grin on his face. "I hate to take your new friend away, but I do have business to attend to."

I looked between the two brothers, still in shock from Loki's sudden appearance. Thor has a shocked look on his face as well, and Loki had a grin. Before I could say anything the circle of purple haze grew taller than me, and I was pulled through, the last thing I saw being Thor's angry expression.

"Sorry, next time I'll be sure to knock," Loki said as I landed on a cold concrete floor.


End file.
